An operating system of a computing device, such as a desktop device, a mobile device, a tablet device, etc., may host one or more applications. For example, an operating system of a touch screen device may provide the user with access to a web browser, a text messaging service, an email application, a social network application, and/or a variety of other applications. Because multiple applications may be concurrently hosted by the operating system, such applications may compete for computing resources, such as CPU cycles, memory access, I/O operation, network bandwidth, etc. For example, while a user is interacting with a web browser of the touch device, a text messaging service may launch in response to an incoming text message. Launching and/or executing the text messaging service may consume computing resources that may otherwise be used by the web browser to provide the user with a robust web browsing experience. For example, the web browser may provide a suboptimal video playback experience because the web browser may not have access to adequate computing resources for displaying a video to the user when the user is concurrently presented with a text message from the text messaging service.